


sweet is the cover of night

by Anonymous



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Light Angst, Non-Binary Alluka Zoldyck, Other, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	sweet is the cover of night

“Brother, you’re having those dreams again.”

Killua jolts awake, sweaty and hot and not at all where he thought he’d be. He glances around the room, two full-size beds, a tv on a dresser in the middle and a cheap coffee pot, and a paper reminder about breakfast served at eight a.m. An air conditioner strapped below the window rattles, and outside, fat raindrops slap against the cement of a near-empty parking lot. 

Finally, he acknowledges Alluka, straddling his knees, and peeling back the heavy blanket concealing a most shameful state of longing. He steals it away from their hands and hides.

  
“Why aren’t you asleep? You should be asleep,” he says.

“You woke me up,” they explain softly.

Killua doesn’t even want to know how he managed to do so. He kicks his legs to try and dislodge Alluka to no avail. 

“Go lay in your bed and sleep. We have to leave early tomorrow morning.”

“But how will you sleep with this?” they ask, placing their hand right over Killua’s erection.

“Alluka,” Killua says in warning, though not very convincing. He knows they shouldn’t be doing this, and yet…

“Killua,” they counter, an edge to their usually chipper tone, “This is my time with you. Mine.”

Killua shakes his head, making no attempt to stop Alluka from rubbing at him through the thick blanket. “It was just a dream.”

“You don’t dream about me. Don’t you love me?”

“I do love you, Alluka,” he pleads, gripping the blanket when they try to pull it away again. “This isn’t about love— I mean, it _is_ , but we shouldn’t—”

“—you say this is wrong, but why doesn’t it feel that way? Illumi used to—”

“—don’t talk about him right now.”

“Okay.”

Alluka stills, familiar blue eyes searching and glistening with tears. Killua doesn’t know how to fix this, to undo anything their family has done nor the things they do in the dark, mimicking old patterns and mending old wounds with sweet kisses and the gentlest of touches.

To deny this, to reject the advance, is the opposite of love in Alluka’s eyes. Is Killua weak and wrong to give in when he knows better? Does he really know better when this is all he’s ever known? Would Gon see it their way? 

He pats Alluka’s head, a whisper of a sigh falling from his lips as he relaxes slightly. Alluka notices, pulling the blanket back once more. They both look at Killua’s shorts, tented and wet at the peak. 

“I’ll make you feel better,” Alluka says, pulling his shorts down to his knees and taking him in. 

“Thank you,” mumbles Killua, brushing his fingers through Alluka’s long hair and nearly unloading down their throat already, “y-you’re so sweet.”


End file.
